


Still You Said Forever

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: The Time Machine [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Takes place in early 1982
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: Remus stood there, unable and unwilling to move.





	Still You Said Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in August 2007. 
> 
> My original author's note says, “I was randomly inspired by P!nk’s “Who Knew” and this came out. It takes place mostly in March 1982, so it’s after the events of Godric’s Hollow, Peter Pettigrew’s “death,” and Sirius’ imprisonment. I may be a bit off on the dates, but it’s my first time writing a Harry Potter fic and I’m a bit sketchy on the canon of _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , so forgive me.”

He stood at the gravestones so long winter’s final snowfall had buried his feet. He stood, staring, hoping that somehow an explanation for all that had happened would come. It didn’t. It hadn’t in the previous months. _Why would it all of a sudden change?_ , he thought.  
  
Still, Remus stood there, unable and unwilling to move. He would explain it. He _needed_ to. If for nothing else than to prove to himself that it all wasn’t some sort of lie. That the time they all had together (the years, the friendship, love) did mean something and not just to him. That the accusations and betrayals were all just a mistake.  
  
His stomach twisted again. Eyes shut tight, “How could he?” But James and Lily said nothing.  
  
He felt his eyes sting when he remembered Lily, he could almost hear her voice, once telling him, “Good things don’t last forever, Remus; they can’t. All we can do is hold onto them when we can and...”  
  
“And we have to carry on,” he sighed heavily, turning his numbing legs, finally trudging through the snow and starting his long trek home.  
  
As the years went by, daily thoughts became haunted dreams. Nights that had been filled with a rage he kept silent while awake. Others with happiness so real he could almost touch it, only to wake up to a long-gone ghost that shared his bed in the place Sirius once was.  
  
He carried on, but he didn’t move.  
  
Not till he got the answers he was looking for.


End file.
